Recovery Obsession
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: A daft one-shot which started life as a funny what-if conversation with a friend. Set one month after the end of the anime where Tsuzuki tried to kill himself and Muraki dissapeared. Just what has the doctor been up to during his time off radar?


**Recovery Obsession**

It had been a whole month since the incident in Kyoto where Tsuzuki had almost killed himself in Touda's fire, when they'd returned to check for Muraki's body they had found nothing. Which along with Hisoka's curse still be visible when the moon was red seemed pretty conclusive that the mad doctor had indeed survived. Who was currently the main topic of conversation at the meeting between Chief Konoe, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Watari who was wondering why he'd been called in instead of Hisoka. His ever present pet owl sitting on his shoulder giving the occasional bored hoot into the blonde scientist's ear as the chief began explaining along with Tatsumi why they'd been called in.

"As you are no doubt aware Watari-san and Tsuzuki-san it has been a month since the hidden laboratory was burned down underneath the Shion University in Kyoto. Also you know we've been working on the assumption that Muraki did somehow survive the ordeal." The secretary paused and waited for the other shinigami to nod before gesturing to Konoe for him to continue.  
"Thank-you Tatsumi I believe I can handle it from here. The reason we've called you in today is because we want you to investigate a case which has recently come to our attention. Watari-san we've asked you here because we don't want Hisoka being exposed to the doctor anymore then is necessary so you will be standing in as Tsuzuki's partner for this mission. Now Tsuzuki you probably know what Muraki is capable of more then anyone else." Both men nodded. "So let me get to the point. We want you both to go to Tokyo." Watari was the one to speak up first.

"But Chief neither of us have authority for Tokyo, surely we can't be the ones to take this on? I agree we have to protect Bon from the homicidal doctor but why me and Tsuzuki?"

"That has already been taken care of. There are no active cases in your jurisdictions so you are both free to travel to Tokyo immediately and begin investigating Muraki's whereabouts and activities. We believe he'd up to no good again, as there has been a sudden spike in the number of deaths recorded on the kiseki from that area of Japan recently." It was Tatsumi who responded to the blonde's query, who sank back into his seat with a small nod. Tsuzuki just sat there taking everything in he was being told, unusual purple eyes fixed on he floor.

"I understand Chief, thank you Tatsumi, when can I leave?" The purple eyed brunette asked looking to Watari he forced a smile. If truth be told he didn't really relish having to be the one to track the crazed doctor down, but it was true he'd had the most experience with dealing with him.

-

It was late afternoon by the time Watari and Tsuzuki managed to find the Muraki manor which surprised them both considering how large it actually was. Tsuzuki couldn't help looking at it in awe, until Watari slapped him across the back lightly.

"There will be plenty of time for admiring the architecture once we've made sure that the mad doctor is indeed on a leave of absence like that nurse told us. Now come on we've got a job to do!" The blonde was referring to their earlier attempt to find their target at his place of work. Only to be told that the doctor had taken an extended leave of absence and had not been to work in over a month. Not waiting for his colleague to react he began walking bouncily towards the large front gates which were surprisingly unlocked. Waving for Tsuzuki to hurry up he continued his way up the drive way, waiting impatiently by the large double front doors tapping his foot. Luckily for him it did not take the brunette shinigami much longer to join him on the door step.

"Watariiiiii" he whined plaintively, why did you run off like that for?" Ignoring him the genki blonde decided to use the rather large door knocker much to the surprise of his friend. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper, "We can't just go in through the front door! Are you completely crazy?" His voice gradually getting louder and louder until he was shouting, meaning he didn't notice when the door opened and a rather bored looking but familiar to the blonde at least, long haired brunette answered the door. "What if he's waiting in there me? It could be a trap!" His yelling was cut off by the man standing at the door.

"What could be a trap?" Oriya Mibu asked feeling rather annoyed when he realised who it was that had decided to come visiting his friend. He looked to the blonde who was being yelled at, "I remember you from the restaurant, and I take it you got your friend back in one piece. He always this loud?" he asked pointing at Tsuzuki who had finally stopped ranting and raving about traps and was staring at the man standing in the door frame of the large house.

"Your not Muraki." He stated dumbly.

"No I'm not, and for that I'm thankful." Oriya huffed. "Well seeming as you're here you might as well come in." The samurai stepped aside to let them both enter the hallway, closing and locking the door once they were once inside and making his way to return to the lounge where he'd been reading. The confused shinigami both followed him in silence until they'd all sat down.

"You know Tsuzuki this couch is really very comfortable, I bet it wouldn't be too bad to have Muraki paying you all that attention in such a nice place." Watari piped up playfully as he bounced slightly on the large sofa. Ignoring the death glare he received in return for his remark. "For all his faults he sure knows how to live, I'm not sure why I'm surprised but it's all surprisingly normal." He continued talking to himself.

"Well what did you expect shinigami, that his house would resemble a BDSM dungeon?" Oriya snapped. He really wanted to find out what they were here for, and get them to leave as soon as possible.

"Eh..." Watari appeared confused for a moment and then laughed, "Yeah I suppose it wouldn't and please call me Watari and this man with is Tsuzuki who I am sure Muraki has told you all about ne?" The blonde guardian of death nudged the brunette guardian in the side. "Tsuzuki this is Oriya Mibu we met him in Kyoto when we were trying to find you isn't this grand?"

"Watari this isn't a social call, we're supposed to find out what Muraki's been doing since he disappeared not having tea and biscuits with the deranged psychopaths deranged friends." Tsuzuki replied harsher then he intended. Just being in the man's house was putting him on edge and he didn't like it. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Tsuzuki! That's not a very nice thing to say about Mibu-san, if it wasn't for him we never would of found you, now say sorry." The scientist hit him across the back of his shoulders again. This was much to the amusement of the other occupant of the room. Who started to laugh loudly gaining the attention of the two shinigami, he stood and motioned them to follow him.

"Well if it's all business then please let this deranged friend show you where Muraki has been for the past month and then I would greatly appreciate it you would both kindly leave us in peace." He walked towards a large staircase as he talked, "Although I'm sure he will be pleased to see you again Tsuzuki-san he's not left the house in weeks." They continued up the stairs in single file the purple eyed shinigami trying to hide a blush at the mention that the doctor would be pleased to see him again. Last time they'd been near each other he had taken a knife to the sorcerer's side. They'd stopped outside a rather plain looking door made of a dark wood when a sudden crash and the sounds of shouting came from inside the room behind it. Oriya sighed as if this wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time. "Excuse me a minute gentlemen." The samurai bowed and opened the door leaving the other two standing on the landing, however the door was slightly open and they could hear the heated exchange which followed.

"WILL YOU STOP SMASHING ALL YOUR WINE GLASSES AGAINST THE DOOR!" Oriya's deep voice could be heard shouting at the room's occupant who they could only assume was the doctor they'd been sent to find.

"Go away Oriya, I'll do what I want in my own home!" came the silky drawl which always made Tsuzuki's hair stand on end when he heard it. "They're only inexpensive glass anyway you won't let me have the crystal ones so why are you so angry?" Outside the room Watari and Tsuzuki exchanged a look of confusion. Why would the doctor be so hell bent on destroying his own stuff?

"Look it's just a dam video game, turn it off and put it away. You have guests do you want me to show them in?" Oriya was calmer now but he was only just managing to keep a lid on his temper. He'd learnt early on that the best way to deal with his friend's temper tantrums were to ignore them and carry on as normal, which was also the advice the elderly butler Sakaki had given him. Before he had taken it upon himself to take over knowing how loyal and obedient the man servant was worried him. If he was told to do so by the doctor he'd probably just stand there and let him burn the place to the ground with them both still inside.

"I don't want to see anyone!" the doctor snapped. "I told Ukyou on the phone I don't want to see anyone. Sakaki would never let anyone into the house when I didn't want company! You're supposed to be taking care of me so why do you insist on annoying me like this?" His rant was cut short by the entrance of the two guardians of death who were beginning to feel a little stupid standing outside.

"We could hear everything from outside so we decided it would be rude to keep standing outside your door." Watari offered by way of explanation to a stunned pair of men who were only a minute ago arguing. Daintily side stepping the broken glass and noticing the rather large red stain on the carpet concluded Oriya was right to not let him have the family crystal if he was going to keep throwing his glasses around like a child.

"But there is only one of you, you said we. Who else is out there?" Muraki asked confused and a little shocked by the sudden intrusion. He tried to get out of his bed to look, wincing in pain from the still tender area where Tsuzuki had stabbed him the month previous only to be pushed back down by his friend. The doctor growled in annoyance but the samurai just gave him a look which said he wasn't going to back down. Sighing he relaxed back against the pillows of his king size bed and fixed his mismatched stare on the half open door. Watching as the blonde in the long lab coat disappeared back through it only to come back in pushing a very reluctant brunette shinigami with very distinctive eyes that he would recognise anywhere. "Tsuzuki-san?" he asked in shock.

"Get off me Watari! I can walk perfectly fine on my own. Hey there's broken glass there." He complained as he was forced into the room by his blonde friend. Looking rather sheepish and being unable to run out of the room because the only exit was being blocked by the scientist he was forced to take in his surroundings. Surprised to find himself in a large tastefully decorated bedroom, Oriya was sitting in a large chair next to the king size bed which dominated the far side of the room. What caught his attention the most however was who was on that bed. Looking a bit worse for wear but every bit alive was the man he'd tried to take with him back in the lab in Kyoto. Muraki stared back at him from his position in the bed propped up on a few large pillows the object of his frustrations now seemingly forgotten in his hands as he stared at the purple eyed guardian and of death. "Erm… Hi?" he squeaked nervously. He looked to Oriya for help fearing Watari wouldn't be much help but he was busy reading a newspaper, so he turned to look at his friend who seemed to be investigating the bedroom with interest. A little too much interest he thought to himself sourly.

"This is a wonderful surprise, come sit with me." The recovering man in the bed patted the empty side of the bed gently. "Please?" he added imploringly. Before he could tell the madman to go to hell Watari answered for him.

"He'd love to! Wouldn't you Tsuzuki?" laughing as he pushed him towards the bed. Tsuzuki turned and glared daggers at Watari who seemed to tell him with his eyes to be nice and humour him for a while. Until he spotted the portable gaming consol Muraki happened to be holding onto. "I don't believe it! If you don't mind me saying so I never would have thought you to be the one for playing video games Muraki." Moving past Tsuzuki to sit on the bed himself, much to Tsuzuki's relief and the doctor's annoyance.

"I'm not usually. It's Oriya's idea to keep me occupied while I'm confined." He replied with a somewhat bitter air. "He said it would be good for me to focus on something else other then what happened at the lab and brought this… this stupid game!" Unperturbed by the sudden outburst Oriya kept reading his paper and Tsuzuki decided to make his way over to who he felt was probably the sanest person in the room, despite what he said earlier.

"Oh is that so? Just so happens I love video games when I'm not busy in the lab at Meifu and I have the time I often just fiddle about on my own Nintendo DS. Although mine's rather old compared to yours Muraki-san." Watari continued pulling out his own battered DS from the pocket of his lab coat. The doctor eyed it suspiciously. "What ever it is that's got you so stressed out I'm sure Uncle Watari can sort it out, let me have a look ne?" Without waiting for permission the amber eyed blonde fished the newer console from the pale doctor's hands. Both Tsuzuki and Oriya looking at them both mainly at Watari in surprise. Then at each other, then feeling embarrassed they both looked away focusing on the newspaper and the view from the window respectively.

"Watari-san, it doesn't matter please just let me have it back." Muraki found himself pleading with a sense of urgency. Trying to grab it back out of the other man's hands, before he saw what he was actually doing on the console. Only to be thwarted in his attempt by having his hands batted away.

"Now. Now Muraki-san no need to be embarrassed really, everyone gets stuck on one of these things eventually. We can't all be whizz kids." Watari stopped mid sentence when he finally settled down and looked at the screen, surprised by what he saw. "Is this what I think it is? You are actually playing Pokémon? Why that's fantastic! Which version is this Muraki? I have heart gold myself please tell me it's soul silver? Nobody I know has silver." Both the brunettes tried to ignore the current conversation as best they could, Tsuzuki because he had no idea what a Pokémon was and Oriya simply was hoping to avoid being targeted with any projectiles. For undoubtedly destroying the doctor's reputation. "Oh I see you've got a Thyplosion, you have been a busy boy haven't you, and I chose chikorita myself. Have you given it a nickname? I love coming up with nicknames for mine everyone in the office has a Pokémon I've named after them." Watari continued unaware of the shocked stares he was getting off the other three men in the room.

"Oriya thought it would be good for me because I like to collect things. Namely dolls." Muraki finally responded when he was able to get a word in edge ways. "I still think it's stupid. I've been trying for days to catch that blue bird, but it either defeats me or I end up defeating it, and Oriya tells me there is only one so if I want to collect them all I have to catch it." He signed and ran a hand through his pale silvery blonde locks, "no doubt you think this is pretty stupid. I'm a grown man for god's sake Oriya I shouldn't be playing these stupid things." He turned his attention back to his friend who was casually lighting his pipe having finished the newspaper and given it to Tsuzuki.

"He says that every time he gets stuck you know. However when he beats one of the gym leaders or caught a legendary so the girls tell me they are called he smiles for hours feeling pleased with himself. All I hear is how Tsuzuki helped him win this battle or that battle… he's even named one of the things after me and his rival after Saki even though he's not supposed to be thinking bout him anymore. Are you? Baka." Oriya explained to the two shinigami, who looked confused. "He's been here with me for the whole month I'm more then willing to vouch for him."

"Tsuzuki?" Watari looked from the restaurant owner to the injured doctor beside him. "You mean you called your Thyplosion Tsuzuki?" The doctor uncharacteristic blushed at the other blondes questioning, "That's so sweet! Don't you think Tsuzuki? The doc's named one of his Pokémon after you!" The purple eyed brunette tried to hide even more behind the newspaper Oriya had given him earlier; he hadn't wanted to read it. Just wanted to appear busy and now he could feel himself blushing and he would be dammed to hell first if he let Muraki see the effect this little bit of information had on him.

"Yes well the game asked me for a name and that was the first one that came to mind." He replied in a quiet voice staring at the comforter on the bed wishing he would wake up from what he hoped was a bad dream. When he was handed back his hand held console by the blonde shinigami sitting next to him.

"There you go Muraki-san, I just caught articuno for you now you can stop smashing your wine glasses and ruining the carpet ok? Now I just happen to have my copy of gold with me…"

Oriya shook his head smiling fondly at the pair of blondes on the bed. It had been a long time since he'd seen anyone manage to get that kind of reaction out of his friend and he found himself feeling like he was intruding. Turning to the man hiding behind the paper he put his pipe down on the bedside cabinet.

"Oi Tsuzuki, I think we should leave those two blondes to what ever it is their doing. Fancy a drink?" he asked in what he hoped would be interpreted as friendly. Slowly the paper came down to reveal the still blushing face of the judgement bureaus top shinigami who nodded grateful for any excuse to get away from the blonde doctor's presence.

"Sure why not." He shrugged and followed the samurai from the room. Leaving behind them two blondes lying on the king size bed talking about various in game related things which made no sense at all to the purple eyed man. As they began their descent on the stairs he had to ask. "So erm Oriya?" he paused when the other man turned to face him. "Did he really name that … that thing Watari mentioned after me?" Oriya just nodded and continued walking down the stairs with the shinigami in tow. "Well I suppose it's better then him showing up in my dreams with arms full of roses. So he's really been here? The whole time?" he continued to prod still not believing that the doctor would be happy to spend a whole month in bed by choice.

"Yes believe it or not, he's spent the whole month here first with his manservant then with me once I found out he was hurt. The game was one of the ideas of another friend it keeps him out of trouble; I think I'll get him the next one when he gets bored of that one. If it keeps him out of your hair." Oriya smiled at Tsuzuki, "I'm surprised the kid isn't with you. I hope he's alright and still training hard I look forward to fighting him again someday."

-

It was late by the time both Watari and Tsuzuki had left the Muraki household and as such had to wait until the morning before they could report in to Tatsumi and Chief Konoe. Tsuzuki nursing a hang over from playing too many drinking games with Oriya after leaving Watari alone with the doctor.

"Well that's just it Tatsumi I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't of seen it myself. That Oriya chap has him playing video games! Poor man is being confined to his room as well, so there is no way it could possibly be him who's the cause of the extra deaths." A bouncy and very pleased with self blonde shinigami was explaining to his boss and the secretary.

"Watari-san that's all well and good." Tatsumi replied but he sounded doubtful, "But how am I to know what you're telling me is the truth? It could just be a set up for you to think that's what he's been doing all this time. Did you actually see him playing on any of these games? Can you really be…?" The brown haired secretary was abruptly cut off by the scientist waving his own DS in front of his blue eyes. Confused he took the hand held from the blonde and looked at the screen. "Pokedex No. 127, name Vulpix, type fire. OT Muraki?" Tatsumi asked confused. Watari just beamed at him.

"That's my new vulpix isn't she adorable? I traded with the doctor for her considering as having the gold version I can't one and he had silver, I traded him vulpix for one of my growlithe." Watari explained. "I figured you would want proof and it was the best idea I could come up with! I am a genius I know. No need to thank me now Tatsumi-san, anyway I need that back. I promised the mad doctor I'd visit him after I finished work!" And on that note Watari plucked his games console from a bewildered shadow master and ran off towards his lab laughing all the way. Leaving a very hung over Tsuzuki to explain how on earth Watari had become friends with one of their greatest problems. 


End file.
